Pokemon: A emolga's Destiny
by UPriser's Book Comics 67
Summary: this may become a 5 or 6 seasons seires (sorry i can't spell it out) i hope you like it :)
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: Uhhh Hi?

A Emogla was walking down a hill that lead to Kotobuki city, it was just 15 miles away from where she stood. She moved on getting ready for what ever faith threw at her. Then for some reason she felt something was following her, she turn to see who, or what it was, when she did no one was there, not a single eye sight was shown. She pressed on threw the woods thinking about where to start when she got there. Then as soon as she got a few more miles a Umbreon stood out in front of her, she grew confused as if to figure out what was a Umbreon was doing here. He opened his eyes and stare for a few seconds and said with a robotic voice, come with us. The emogla grew scared and moved back a foot, why? Then eight more were shown out of thin air and replied with a threat, come with us, or we will take you by force. This shocked her and made her fall on the ground, but something happen, strange pokemons pop out of the trees, they where in the trees shadows so they were hard to see. The Umbreons came at them fast like a quick attack, one jumped out of the way and bounced on top of one then bounced twice in the air and let out a ice punch, destroying the robot. A other pokemon backed flipped and ran forward to it, the robot saw this and jumped on the trees hopping away, the shadowed pokemon went after it on the trees too, they both had the same speed but he whistled at one of his friends showing her where it was running, she had the tail from the end of her foe she had fighted and threw it over her head making it destroyed as well, then jumped high up and kicked back at the robot her friend was chasing, it flew back fast and he jumped from the tree to the robot, he rammed it at one of the trees, before he did he kicked it back at the tree make it destroyed to. There were two others that were teaming up against the other six robots, two were destroy during the battle. One grabed one of the pokemon's hostage, his friend saw this and stood there with his arms up getting ready to strike. The robot said while holding the hostage with a tight grip, let your guard down, and he go's free. The hostage spitted out a few words before the robot put his hand over his mouth, don't listen to him bro!…. The other three were be hide the trees, waiting for there friend to give the sign. The three other robots were be hide him trying to grab his arms not knowing that there were others be hide the trees. The emogla was speechless, she couldn't say a thing, all she did was just laying on the ground still thinking, who are they?, why are they helping? He then gave a back flip, hitting two of them against there heads at each other, the third came right at him, going for the attack, before that happen one of them threw a rock at him, making it walk backwards. He turn around and punch threw his robotic parts right in the face, one of them blew there cover by saying, DANG! nice hit Harry. The robot turned around seeing that they were be hide it, it walked a few steps back that was a mistake it made, because as it backed up, it bumped into the guy that destroy the other three. He took it by the head, carrying it and crushing it, oil came right from his paws. The three came out of the shadows, walking to there friend, nice job guys and gals, The pichu said. They looked strange, emogla thought, almost all of them looked like a Pichu, expect for one, who looked to be a Buneary. One Pichu had a mark of a star on the front part of his head but also had a Mohawk. The Buneary looked to have engineer glosses on top of her head, and also a mark of a moon that wasn't full but looked almost empty, on her head too. The one Pichu who got taking hostage looked to have a few bruises on his face, had rapping paper around his right arm, showing that this wasn't there first fight, One pichu seem to looked to be a girl, she had small pigtails rap at the back of her head, but had the same mark from the Pichu standing next to her, a fire mark, the guy next to her had a cut mark just at the base of his left eye, he looked to be ruffed up but not as ruffed up as the Pichu who had the rapping paper, as I said had the fire mark on his for head, oil was still dripping from his paws but looked to be drying up. They began talking for five seconds but had there eyes set on the Emolga trying to get up, but still frighten at them. One of the Pichus walked up to her, Uhhh Hi. This made her jumped up and stared at him for a moment, she saw his right arm and ask in a worried voice, are you ok? Do you need help? He looked at his arm seeing that he was hurt from a fight not long ago. He replied, oh no I'm fine, but thanks for asking. This made her tear a bit but tried to hide it, he saw this and tried to keep the talk going, my names AJ, he pulled out his left arm waiting for her to shake his paw, she was still crying a bit, reasons why was because she was still thinking about what would happen if they didn't show up, and showing that this was her first time with a cute boy who look to do anything to keep anyone safe, she tried to fake cry, just to show effect for him. The others were getting confused at what was happening, Buneary knew this tricked and smirked thinking, she likes our baby brother. She stopped crying and saw his hand out, she reached out her right paw slowly and connected to his. They shook and he showed who the others were, alright this is my brothers, and sisters, the guy with the Mohawk is Adam, he's our leader making sure none of us gets hurt, his the reason my… he paused for a second and shook it off, never mine moving on, this is Leanna, as you know she's a Buneary, and is great with machines, she bow her head and waved at her with greetings. This is Harry, and Mary, they both said at the same time, hi nice to… the stared at each other with fire in there eyes. They think a like and say a like, be careful there a handful, he whispered. She giggled a bit and smiled at him, he then continued, I'm nine years old, Leanna is eleven, Adam is fourteen, Harry and Mary are nine like me. This shocked her, that's how old I am, she said. then why are you out here? Adam question, AJ turned his head around with a angry look, that's her secret bro. Adam then said with his arms raise, ok, ok, ok. I understand that, but why is she here in the first place? She spoke up with reasons, because I came to this place trying to have a new life, you see my parents pasted on so I had this one chance to do things on my own. He then asked, do you know what to do in the big city? AJ said with a smile, why don't you live with us. This made her blush but she also liked the idea of living with a young knight, that thought put a smile on her. Harry said with worry, but with if mom and dad don't agree to this, Adam? Leanna then hit him on the back of head, hey! Don't say that will, fine a way. AJ then turn back asking, by the way, what's your name?, I told you mine, now you tell me yours. She giggled and smile and said, my names, Anna. They all spoke at once saying, welcome to our family Anna. This made her, laugh which made them laugh. She knew that this may turn out to be a great adventure for her.

I can't wait to see the reviews you guys will make for this, don't worry I'm still making chapter three for Pokemon Ranger Origins: War Crime, just making this first


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 A Foe Among us

We found out what happen sir. Darkrai said. Rumors say that it was rebels, and that they mange to save the girl. Darkrai said again, a fist grew into the dark figure's left hand who was sitting in a dark chair. He commanded with no emotions, find out more, I want every mega drone, on that area by Wednesday. Darkrai asked, every last one sir? He got up in straight anger, don't question me, just do as you are told, unless you want… Darkrai spoke before he said anything else, No I don't. He grin an evil smile, well good. Now be off with you. He did as he was command and went off, trying to find some answers of what happen to the bots.

Meanwhile:

Anna was thinking with her eyes looking at the ground, is this my life now? To live with heroes? Surely they could of left me there easy and who knows what could of happen to me. She kept thinking about it for a while and then started to accept it. Adam was the only one staring at her trying to figure out why she looked down, was it because of the fight? Or was something else on her mind? They were a few clicks to the city, it was just about three more miles. AJ came running past Anna, making her look up for a moment. He was standing right be hide Leanna, who was standing next to Harry, and Mary, he was in crouch mode, trying to get the jump on her. Leanna wasn't being fool, he pulled this trick many times and would fail at every second. AJ then jumped on top on one of the tree branches, and kept hopping forward on to each one very quietly. After he hopped three branches, he jumped with out making a sound, down to were Leanna was about to walk to. Her ears twitched, trying to warn her that something was falling, she took a step back and waited, she knew AJ was the one that was falling, if he fallen from a higher tree then she would have warned him not to jump that high, that height wouldn't hurt him, she thought. He yelled while falling, gotcha! His smile then turn into a shock face, his mouth opened, and his eyes widen. Anna saw this and went right after him, but didn't make it in time, he fell flat on his face, his left arm was twitching like crazy, but he was in no harm, he got up trying to put a smile on him, but it hurt his face when doing so. Anna looked shock, seeing that her crush tried to do something stupid, but yet she still loved him. She tried not laugh, but let out a slight giggle. He saw this and he to started laughing, he he yaaa sorry about that. The other four were standing there, a few feet away from those two, Mary started to say with a smile, come on you two were about three miles away from the city. They heard what she said and moved on. After walking for hours or so, they finally reach to where they needed to go, now this city was different from the one up north that was the true big city, the one they were at was a small town. They walked about other three feet until one of them stop, which cause the others to stop as well, Hey guys, AJ said with a look of hunger, let stop here for a sec. Adam said, if we don't go back before nightfall, Dads going to go bananas. AJ then looked down at the ground with looks of a upset stomach. Leanna was kinded tired but was still willing to get something from Simon's, so she said with a smirk, what Adam? Adam turned to his sister, what do you mean what? Leanna then went far to say, are you too chicken to eat? Adam understood what she met by that, he knew one thing he's no chicken when it comes to eating six-teen PB+J's, you no what lets go ahead, go ahead and see who's chicken, but he knew the price from this, if he eat more then one sandwich that met training for two months it was to make sure all of the fat go away, at least from what there dad told them. They went inside , and sat at the table they usually sit at. The place looked to be a log cabin, and the tables and seats were near the windows on the left side of the place. Anna sat next to AJ on her right and Mary on her left, still emotionless, while the others were looking to be smiling while looking at the menu, like if they have not been here in years.

After holding it in for a while she finally spat it out from her mouth, why did you guys save me?! This made all of them had a shock look on there faces, there mouths opened slightly and there eyes widened a bit, Leanna was the first to speak, why shouldn't we, it's our own duty. You see here's the story.

FLASHBACK:

We have a dad, his name is Pikachu, he used to work for a guy by the name of James Hardy, this man could make you see things that even closing your eyes will make things worst on you. Our dad was once a assassin for James, doing dirty deeds for him, breaking the law, and so on. Then one day, James found out that a rogue agent turned against him, and his men, so he hired Pikachu, to do one thing for him, if he did this he would gain a reward, Power of half of his army, which was on the half side of the world, millions of men and women Pokemon, under his command, he be unstoppable, if he killed the agent for him. He didn't think it over, not once and just did as he was told. He found her tracks and followed her. Months went by, which turned to years, after four years had past, he knew who she was, soon she grew on him, like a mole on human skin, then he asked her out. She said yes. And after that they became family, she already knew that he was sent to kill her but didn't believe that he would do it, he seem to have big heart she thought, and I'm not saying it just to make lovely gush stuff, it because what she said was true, he had emotions inside for the first time in years. Soon after they began to talked it over, about having….. Us! He said we looked cute when we were first born. Years, after years, had past and we grew to what we are now, we didn't learn the way of the warrior until we saw something that had our minds kicked in, we were still young Pokemon at that time but we didn't knew what it met to be a warrior. We went outside for a pit, for a little game of kickball, our dad for some reason was hanging up dummy's, one of us spoke a small tone, but our dad knew we were there, he wanted us to be there for a reason. He turned with a smile on him, awww young ones, it's time. AJ spoke up first, for what, daddy? He replied, for your training. Training?! We all spoke at once. Later on in our years we started to get the hang of things, and so on, and so on.

FLASHBACK ENDED:

She then pointed at the mark explaining, theses marks show what warrior we truly show in honor, the moon mark, shows honor for the warrior of the night, the flames show honor for the warrior of chaos, the star shows it's honor to the great warriors, who came before us, making the marked one, leader. After we learn our first training our dad told us one thing imported, never get over do your skills, for they will make the balance of good and evil change, forever. Harry then said with his tougue rolling around on his lips, Our PB+J's are here! They then went ahead and grabbed the meals one, by one, eating them like pigs. Mary didn't want to be rude to Anna and not let her have a taste, she reached her arm to her, offering a meal for taste buds to enjoy. Anna grabbed it and looked at it, and thought things over, after that she quickly looked at the others, seeing them chow down on there sandwiches, then took one bite and her tongue was surprised at the taste, it was sweet and sticky from the peanut butter but made it seem to make taste better. She then join in on the party of hungry pokemon thinking, this might go out well.

TO BE CONTUIED (sorry if I miss spelled it)


End file.
